Star Wars Legends
[[Ficheiro:180px-SOTME Cover.jpg|thumb| Splinter of the Mind's Eye, o primeiro livro do Universo Expandido, publicado em 1978]] Star Wars'' Legends', conhecido em Portugal como 'Star Wars Lendas''' e anteriormente conhecido como Universo Expandido (ou abreviadamente UE), contém todas as histórias fictícias do universo Star Wars oficialmente licenciadas, excluindo os seis filmes originais produzidos por George Lucas e alguns materiais como Star Wars: The Clone Wars, criados antes de 25 de Abril de 2014. O selo Legends inclui livros, histórias em quadrinhos, videogames, filmes oficiais, séries de televisão, brinquedos, e outras mídias criadas antes dessa data. Esse material expande e continua a história contadas nos filmes, tendo como ponto de referência qualquer época desde 36,000 anos antes de A Ameaça Fantasma até mais de 136 anos após '' O Retorno de Jedi''. Em sua maior parte, o Universo Expandido foi considerado oficial pela Lucasfilm Ltd., embora subordinado aos filmes. No entanto, a questão da sua canonicidade foi um dos tópicos mais debatidos entre os fãs. Em 25 de Abril de 2014, após sua compra pela The Walt Disney Company, a Lucasfilm anunciou que, em preparação para a Trilogia Sequela, o Universo Expandido seria abandonado pelo cânon vigente; o material previamente lançado no Universo Expandido passaria a ser conhecido e reimprimido sob o selo Star Wars Legends. A nova continuidade canônica seria composta apenas pelos seis filmes, a série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars e seu filme, e todo o material lançado dali para a frente. Embora o material Legends seja agora considerado não-canônico, ele permanece um recurso para ser usado por materiais futuros de Star Wars, permitindo que elementos Legends sejam resgatados pela nova continuidade. A summation of Jennifer Heddle's statements regarding canon O Universo Expandido tinha uma continuidade bem estabelescida. A regra geral era que nada no Universo Expandido podia contradizer qualquer outra parte do Universo Expandido ou filmes. Os filmes, porém, contém algumas contradições, e retcons eram criados no Universo Expandido para se adaptar aos filmes. Na ausência de tais soluções, o material do UE é considerado incorreto apenas nos pontos particulares de contradição. O Universo Expandido é, na verdade, mais velho do que os próprios filmes, já que a romantização do filme original foi publicada quase um ano antes de seu lançamento. O primeiro material Legends, cronologicamente, é a série em quadrinhos Dawn of the Jedi, que se passa milênios antes dos filmes. O mais recente é a série de quadrinhos Legacy Vol. II, passada mais de cento e trinta anos após O Retorno de Jedi. História Primeiros Anos O desenvolvimento precoce do Universo Expandido foi esporádico e não refinado, principalmente porque, naquela época, havia pouco material cânon para servir de referência para os criadores. Geralmente se considera que o Universo Expandido começou com o romance spin-off de Star Wars lançado em 1978, Splinter of the Mind's Eye, escrito por Alan Dean Foster, embora tecnicamente ele tenha sido inaugurado em Outubro de 1977 com a história The Keeper's World, publicada na revista Pizzazz da Marvel Comics. A inspiração para Splinter veio principalmente do rascunho do roteiro de Star Wars. É importante lembrar que, apesar de George Lucas ser creditado como autor da romantização original do filme, foi Alan Dean Foster quem realmente a escreveu. Foster recebeu cópias do roteiro e uma tour da produção. Grande parte do material do UE do início dos anos 1980 continha analogias ao mundo real, o que dissipava a impressão de que o universo de Star Wars não tinha nenhuma conexão com a Terra da nossa era. Desenvolvimento thumb|left|150px|''[[The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime|Vector Prime'' introduziu uma nova ameaça chamada Yuuzhan Vong para a saga.]] Um ponto de inflexão do desenvolvimento do UE foi o início da publicação do [[Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game|jogo de RPG de Star Wars]] pela West End Games em 1987. Para que os jogadores do RPG pudessem criar novas aventuras, a West End Games precisava prover material suplementar descrevendo o universo de Star Wars em níveis de detalhe previamente desconhecidos, e fazer com que tudo fosse consistente e coerente. Por exemplo, o alfabeto Aurebesh era originalmente uma peça aleatória de decoração dos sets usados em Retorno de Jedi. Stephen Crane copiou os símbolos e os transformou em um alfabeto completo e usável que acabaria sendo empregado na Trilogia Prequela. O desenvolvimento e extrapolação de detalher como esses de forma consistente transformou os produtos de Star Wars da West End Games numa biblioteca de referência para outros desenvolvedores do UE. Perto da mesma época, a Dark Horse Comics adquiriu a licença dos quadrinhos de Star Wars que anteriormente pertencia à Marvel e a usou para lançar várias ambiciosas continuações da Trilogia Original que começaram com a popular série Império Negro. Ao mesmo tempo em que Império Negro lançava em meados dos anos 1990s, a Bantam Spectra publicou a Trilogia Thrawn de Timothy Zahn. Publicizada como "as continuações que nunca foram feitas", os romances de Zahn reviveram o fandom de Star Wars e iniciaram uma revolução na literatura da saga. Todo esse desenvolvimento começou a se auto-alimentar e criar conexões. A West End Games produzia suplementos de RPG baseado nos quadrinhos da Dark Horse e nos livros da Bantam. Romancistas e criadores de quadrinhos usavam os suplementos da West End Games como material de referência. Continuações para os romances eram publicadas com quadrinhos e vice versa, e o escopo do Universo Expandido crescia exponencialmente. Naquela altura, a maior parte do Universo Expandido detalhava o universo de Star Wars depois do fim de Retorno de Jedi, já que muitos assuntos, incluindo a ascensão do Império Galáctico, as histórias pessoais de Anakin Skywalker e do Imperador Palpatine, e as Guerras Clônicas tinham sido declaradas fora dos limites por George Lucas antes do desenvolvimento da sua trilogia prequela e seu material relacionado. Foi decidido no fim dos anos 90 que usar o Império como o vilão principal tinha se tornado repetitivo e monótono. Uma nova ameaça, os Yuuzhan Vong, foi introduzida na série New Jedi Order. Especificamente, os Yuuzhan Vong apareceram pela primeira vez no livro inaugural da série, The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime. O UE e as prequelas Antes do lançamento de A Ameaça Fantasma, a Lucasfilm especificamente proibiu o desenvolvimento das décadas anteriores a Uma Nova Esperança de modo geral no Universo Expandido. O lançamento do Episódio I, portanto, abriu as portas para novas possibilidades. [[Ficheiro:Herdeiros do Império Aleph.png|thumb|right|150px|Capa de Herdeiro do Império, edição brasileira pela Aleph.]] Já que A Ameaça Fantasma se passa em um período de paz, foi difícil inventar uma ameaça concreta para os heróis enfrentarem. Por isso, a maior parte do material que se baseava no filme se passava antes ou durante seus acontecimentos, ao invés de depois. Ataque dos Clones, por sua vez, introduziu um conflito fresco—um que os fãs estavam querendo ver há vinte e cinco anos. Além de ser explorado em quadrinhos e livros, as Guerras Clônicas ganharam sua própria animação Star Wars: Clone Wars, desenvolvida por Genndy Tartakovsky, um criador de animações em grande evidência na época graças a séries aclamadas como Samurai Jack. Em Star Wars: Clone Wars, são vistas muitas batalhas pela galáxia, com a Força mostrando aparentemente toda a sua grandeza com feitos como a destruição de um exército droide inteiro por Mace Windu. A segunda temporada da série, lançada em 2004, concluiu com a introdução do mais novo vilão da saga, o General Grievous, um importante personagem em A Vingança dos Sith. Grievous também foi a peça-chave dos episódios 21–25, lançados em 2005 e levando diretamente ao começo de A Vingança dos Sith. Depois do lançamento do filme, os eventos entre as duas trilogias começaram a ser elaborados, como o Grande Purgo Jedi. Além de adicionar novas possibilidades, a trilogia prequela contradisse várias afirmações envolvendo as Guerras Clônicas nos romances existentes. Na Trilogia Thrawn de Timothy Zahn, por exemplo, as datas dadas para a guerra ficaram incorretas. Isso acabou sendo consertado com a determinação de que as datas haviam sido dadas em calendários diferentes. Legends Em 25 de Abril de 2014, a Lucasfilm anunciou que o Universo Expandido estava sendo reorganizado sob o novo selo não-canônico "Star Wars Legends" para abrir espaço para o desenvolvimento uma nova linha de continuidade, liderada pelos projetos principais Star Wars Rebels e a Trilogia Sequela. Alguns materiais previamente publicados no Universo Expandido continuaram sendo impressos como histórias Legends. Os primeiros romances reeditados sob o selo Legends incluiram Herdeiro do Império, The Han Solo Adventures, The Lando Calrissian Adventures, Provação, ''Kenobi'', Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge, Death Troopers, Fate of the Jedi: Outcast, Maul: Lockdown, Lost Tribe of the Sith: The Collected Stories, e o compêndio Star Wars: Lives & Adventures. Enquanto novos materiais lançados depois de 25 de Abril de 2014 são geralmente considerados cânon, alguns materiais continuaram a ser lançados sob o selo Star Wars Legends. Isso inclui materiais como os quadrinhos finais da série ''Star Wars: Legacy'' Volume 2, a minissérie Star Wars: Rebel Heist, tirinhas publicadas nos volumes finais de Star Wars Comic UK, suplementos para o sistema de RPG da Fantasy Flight Games e o livro Manual do Império: Guia do Comandante. A maior parte desses, entretanto, encerrou sua publicação ao fim de 2014. Até 2017, a única mídia Legends ainda sendo lançada é o jogo de MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic com suas constantes atualizações e expansões, assim como contos relacionados sendo ocasionalmente publicados online. Eras de histórias *'Antes da República (37,000 ABY—25,000 ABY)' Na era antes da República Galáctica, a Ordem Je'daii descobre a Força pela primeira vez no planeta Tython e trabalha para entender melhor a energia mística. Eles lutam para manter o equilíbrio na Força e entram em conflito com as pilhagens da espécie Rakata. *'A Velha República (25,000 ABY - 1,000 ABY)' A Velha República era o governo que uniu a galáxia de Star Wars sob o controle do Senado Galáctico. Nesta era, os Jedi são numerosos e servem como guardiões da paz e da justiça. Os quadrinhos Contos dos Jedi se passam nesta era, contando as imensas guerras travadas pelos Jedi do passado, e os antigos Sith. thumb|right|100px|O spacetrooper é um dos muitos personagens Legends do Império Galáctico. *'A Ascensão do Império (1,000 ABY - 0 DBY)' Depois da aparente derrota final dos Sith, a República entra em um estado de complacência. Nos anos finais da República, o Senado estava infestado com corrupção e escândalos, e esmagado por uma burocracia tão imensa que um governo eficiente era impossível. O ambicioso Senador Palpatine conspirou para se eleger Chanceler Supremo e prometeu reunificar a galáxia sob uma Nova Ordem. A Trilogia Prequela se passa nessa era. *'A Rebelião (0 DBY - 5 DBY)' Um chamado de resistência começa a se espalhar pela galáxia em protesto à tirania do Império. Células de Rebelião lutam contra o sistema e a Guerra Civil Galáctica começa. Essa era se inicia com a vitória Rebelde que adquiriu os planos da Estrela da Morte e acaba um ano após a morte do Imperador acima da lua florestal de Endor. A Rebelião começou a se reformar como um corpo governamental, primeiro como a Aliança de Planetas Livres, e então comoa Nova República. A Trilogia Original se passa nesta era. *'A Nova República (5 DBY - 25 DBY)' Tendo derrotado o Império na Batalha de Endor, a Aliança Rebelde deve agora se transformar de uma força militante de resistência em um governo galáctico funcional. Enquanto o território Imperial é reconquistado, a Nova República sofre de dores de crescimento, tendo que enfrentar insurreições, legalistas Imperiais, e senhores da guerra desobedientes. Ao mesmo tempo, Luke Skywalker, o último Jedi, começa a treinar aprendizes, reconstruindo a Ordem Jedi. *'A Nova Ordem Jedi (25 DBY - 36 DBY)' Os Cavaleiros Jedi agora são mais de uma centena. A Nova República assinou um tratado de paz com os reduzidos restos do Império. A galáxia está finalmente aproveitando um pouco de paz depois de décadas de guerra. É neste período que uma terrível ameaça alienígena invade a República dos confins do espaço conhecido. Os Yuuzhan Vong arrasam mundos inteiros em sua jornada de destruição, conforme contado nos romances da série The New Jedi Order. Cinco anos depois, a galáxia passa pelos eventos da Trilogia Dark Nest. Os romances detalham como Luke Skywalker e sua Nova Ordem Jedi confrontam os misteriosos insectóides Killiks, que são uma espécie com mente coletiva determinada a conquistar a galáxia. *'Legado (40 DBY - 138+ DBY)' Tendo atingido a paz com os Yuuzhan Vong, a recentemente formada Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres luta para continuar a funcionar como um governo unificado. Mas as muitas ameaças domésticas se juntam a um perigo que vem dos remanescentes do lado sombrio. A Nova Ordem Jedi criada por Luke Skywalker enfrenta uma nova era enquanto os herdeiros Skywalker amadurecem. Jacen Solo, talvez o mais s[abio da Ordem, cai para o lado sombrio e tenta criar um novo império a partir dos mundos em disputa dentro da FG. Na série Fate of the Jedi, Luke e seu filho Ben viajam pela galáxia para determinar as causas da queda de Jacen ao mal, enquanto Abeloth e os Sith Keshiri tentam tomar o controle da galáxia. A era do Legado continua centenas de anos depois nas séries de quadrinhos Star Wars: Legado e Legacy II. Obras Filme e televisão thumb|250px|''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' ([[2003–2005)]] *The Star Wars Holiday Special'' (1978) foi um especial de televisão apresentando o retorno de Chewbacca ao seu planeta natal Kashyyk para celebrar o Dia da Vida com sua família. Junto com as estrelas do filme orginal de 1977, estrelas da TV e da música como Beatrice Arthur, Art Carney e Jefferson Starship apareceram em esquetes e números musicais relacionados à trama. O filme foi considerado canônico dentro da continuidade do Universo Expandidom mas o especial e odiado pela maior parte dos fãs e rejeitado em todos os aspectos pelo próprio George Lucas, embora alguns fãs apreciem sua nostálgica doçura e inocentemente mal orientada criatividade; uma petição online pelo seu lançamento em vídeo recebeu atenção da mídia na New York Newsday e outros veículos midiáticos. O Holiday Special teve a primeira aparição do caçador de recompensas Boba Fett, em uma sequência animada de 11 minutos, e a primeira referência a Kashyyyk. O visual geral dos sets de Kashyyyk do Holiday Sepecial foi a base para os sets usados em A Vingança dos Sith (2005). *Caravana da Coragem: Uma Aventura dos Ewoks' (1984) foi o primeiro de dois filmes estrelando os Ewoks de ''Retorno de Jedi. Em Caravana da Coragem, os Ewoks ajudam duas crianças a salvar seus pais de um gigante conhecido como o Gorax. Estes dois filmes foram notáveis por terem tido suas histórias escritas pelo próprio Lucas; uma das suas poucas contribuições para as produções não-teatrais de Star Wars. *''Ewoks: A Batalha por Endor'' (1985). Neste segundo filme Ewok, Wicket, Cindel e os Ewoks se aliam a um eremita chamado Noa Briqualon para derrotar saqueadores que atacaram seu vilarejo. *''Star Wars: Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO'' (1985–1986) foi uma serie animada seguindo as aventuras de C-3PO e R2-D2 entre A Vingança dos Sith e Uma Nova Esperança. Anthony Daniels reprisou seu papel como a voz de C-3PO. *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' (1985–1987) foi uma série animada contando as aventuras dos Ewoks antes de Retorno de Jedi. *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003–2005) passou no Cartoon Network e apresentou os eventos entre Ataque dos Clones e Vingança dos Sith. A série recebeu um Emmy Award e introduziu o personagem do General Grievous. Bibliografia *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Ver também *Cânon **Lista de elementos C-cânon nos filmes *Fânon **Fan fiction **Fã filme **Lista de elementos fãnon na continuidade Categoria:Projetos Multimídias